Fall: A Johnlock FanFiction
by Multifandomaddict221910
Summary: Songfic to the song "Fall" by Ed Sheeran and Amy Wadge. I can't write summaries, so you'll just have to look at the story, sorry. This is an AU where Johnlock is canon. Spoilers for Season 2, Episode 3, The Reichenbach Fall. If you should think this should be rated differently, then just tell me in a review. Possible TW: Suicide


Hello! I'm sure that not a lot of you are reading this, since this is my first FanFiction that I have posted. I apologize for the crap ending. It may seem a bit abrupt because  
A) I can't write homosexual pairings,  
B) I don't feel comfortable writing M-Rated content, and  
C) The ending was already getting really long.

Reviews appreciated, but please be respectful.

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock belongs to BBC, and the song "Fall" belongs to Ed Sheeran and Amy Wadge. The YouTube video isn't mine either.  
You should listen to the song while reading this.  
watch?v=srVPKnXcNvo

* * *

**Fall: A Johnlock FanFiction**

Sherlock looked down at John sadly. He knew that he and John had something special. John wasn't one of those stupid people. He was smart, obviously not quite matching up to Sherlock's intelligence, but still smart all the same. All of their adventures and love. Solving crimes together, the blogger and the detective. He gave one last look at John before saying, "Good bye, John." And he fell, tears slowly starting to fall from his eyes.

Half a year had passed, and John still remembered Sherlock, of course he did. He remembered all of their adventures. Then the final one, watching his lover jump from the roof of St. Bartholomew's Hospital.

Sherlock sighed as he took out another one of Moriarty's snipers. He knew that he had caused John emotional pain. He could hear it in the blogger's voice. He, Sherlock Holmes the high functioning sociopath, faked his own death for his significant other. He wondered, 'Would John do the same for me?'

After being home from Afghanistan, John had been a wreck. He didn't get the adrenaline rush anymore that he had while in the war. Meeting Sherlock changed that; made him a new person. First just solving crimes, then their passionate love. He missed Sherlock's love. There was no one else who could make him happier than Sherlock could.

Sherlock was a different person because of John. Oh, he was the same around everyone else, but with John, he allowed his emotions to show. Sherlock had eliminated the last sniper. He could return to John.

John was tired of it. He didn't think it was worth it without Sherlock. He missed Sherlock so much. He figured he would join him. He limped across the room from his chair and reached a drawer. John pulled out the fun inside and limped back to the middle of the room. He put the barrel to his head...

The taxi pulled up to 221B Baker St. Sherlock got out, slowly. He didn't know what John's reaction would be. Would the blogger be angry with him? Glad he wasn't dead? Sherlock didn't know and that thought of John's anger scared him a little. He reached out and pulled/pushed open the door of the flat. He ascended the stairs to see John about to put a bullet through his head, finger on the trigger, left hand shaking. Snapping out of his shock, Sherlock rushed forward and knocked the gun out of John's hand.

John looked at Sherlock before whispering, "You're not real. I'm dreaming. I saw you jump."

Sherlock pulled John into a hug. "I am real. It's really me." He pulled away for a second and took in John's state. John's clothes were rumpled, as if he hadn't changed clothes in at least a few days. His eyes were hallow and rimmed with dark circles, obviously not being able to sleep because of nightmares.

John looked blankly up at Sherlock. "How are you here? I saw you jump!" His voice grew a little higher with each word and tears started flowing down his cheeks.

Sherlock bit his lip. "Moriarty was going to kill you if I didn't jump. He said that if his snipers didn't see me, they'd kill you. And Mrs. Hudson. And Lestrade. I wasn't going to let someone kill you. John, I would always sacrifice my life to save yours."

John wiped a few tears away with this sleeve. "I'd fall for you, too." He buried his face in Sherlock's neck. "Always."

Sherlock kissed the top of John's head, then pulled his boyfriend away from his neck and kissed him tenderly yet passionately on his lips.


End file.
